User blog:SilentWalker03/A Nightmare to Remember: Full Story
It was a cold, dark, and rainy night in Jesse's house. "What's that?" Jesse screamed after hearing someone outside their house. A mysterious person ignited the flames and spreads to the trees nearby. Petra woke up after the smelled burning trees. "Well, that's weird." Petra said to Jesse. They hear someone creeping in their house. "Did you hear that?" "I hear nothing. Well, that makes no sense", Petra woke up and finding her Miss Butter in the chest. Before that, a mysterious person appeared and captured Petra then he run away. "No!" Jesse screamed. That mysterious person shot Jesse with an arrow and he said "Ahead to Diamond Hills". Jesse heard that before he fell down to the ground lifeless. "Petra!" He screamed as he woke up. "Hey, what's the problem. And why are you screaming in the middle of the night?" Petra said. "No, nothing, it is only a bad dream." Jesse replied. "Just back to sleep." Petra said. "Wait." Jesse replied. "I must find my sword before I go back to my bed again." he said to himself. "Finally, I found it." Jesse whispered to himself and put the sword into his pocket. "Please, no more nightmares, no more nightmares..." Jesse repeatedly whispers as he fell asleep. Time passed. "Hey Jesse, wake up." Petra trying to woke up Jesse. Few moments later, Jesse woke up. "How's your feeling last night?" Petra curiously telling Jesse what happened. "Just a dream, my head aches." Jesse replied. "Please, don't ask me about my dream last night." Jesse asked to Petra. "Sure, I'll totally forgot that thing." Petra replied. Suddenly, Lukas went to Jesse's house and knocking to the door. "Hey Jesse." Lukas calling Jesse. Jesse opened the door. "Hey Lukas, what happened?" Jesse asked. "Look what I've found near my house." Lukas replied. "Okay. If it is only a diamond ore, sorry, but we would not come." Jesse said. "Okay, but there is something weird I want to tell you about this." Lukas said like he saw a ghost. "A dungeon, not just an ordinary one, but with dangers and frights. I'm scared to go inside of that dungeon without you guys." Lukas said to Jesse. What you have waiting for, let's go!" Jesse replied with such excitement about their new adventure together with the gang. They arrived at Lukas' house. An ocelot followed Lukas after he arrived at his house. Jesse saw a hole near Lukas' house. At first, it wasn't noticed by Jesse and Petra until Lukas pointed where the dungeon is... "Before going down there, I will warn you about one thing." Lukas said. "Then, what's that?" Jesse curiously replied. "Don't run." Lukas replied. "Ha, that's a joke right, right?" Jesse laughed. "No, some traps will activate when you run." Lukas said seriously. "Be serious, Jesse. Going down there is not a joke anymore. And that dungeon is dark, I cannot go alone. "Let's go!" Jesse said with excitement. "Ha, you forgot one thing." Lukas laughed. "Oh. Sorry, I was excited going down to that thing. I was too dumb before that." Jesse apologized. "Here, unless you can see in the dark." Lukas said while giving torches to Jesse and Petra. They jumped down in the dungeon and Jesse leads the gang. "I remember those days when we have a simple life before." Jesse said to Lukas and Petra. "Why?" Lukas replied. "Nothing, I just miss Reuben when we start our adventures everytime." Jesse said. "Oh, about Radar. Where is he?" Petra said. "Radar is now the new "leader" of Beacontown when we left, Petra." Jesse replied. "At first he is just a.." Lukas said until zombies appeared. "I need a warm-up with my sword skills right now." Jesse said. "Agreed." Petra replied. After killing the zombies, they suddenly run, didn't remind Lukas' warning. Suddenly, a bat appeared and blocked Jesse's vision. And suddenly, Jesse activated the trap. Suddenly, piston traps were activated. "Jesse" Petra and Lukas shouted as they fall in the trap. "Guys, where are you?" Jesse shouted after removing the bat in his face. "Better start walking right now, maybe they hide or something like that." Jesse said to himself. Jesse screamed after he saw a skeleton. "Not again this time, Jesse. You are not a coward, Jesse." Jesse said to himself. Meanwhile, a creepy voice speaks. "Hello, Jesse" a creepy voice whispers. "Who's there?" Jesse said. "Didn't you recognize me?" the creepy voice whispered. "Who are you?" Jesse replied. "Ha, remember your nightmare, Jesse." the creepy voice whispered. "Oh, yes. You are." Jesse said "Yes, it's me!" the creepy voice whispered. "YOU ARE CASSIE ROSE! RIGHT!" Jesse angrily shouted. The voice didn't speak again after Jesse shouted Cassie's name. "What on earth Cassie Rose reminds me my nightmares. Argh!" Jesse said to hiself. "My head aches again." Jesse said. He saw a dungeon nearby both on right and left halls. "Jesse, think, think, think!" Jesse said to himself. |-| Choice 1 |-| Go to the Left Hall = "I must go to the left hall." Jesse said. Later, he found a Creeper spawner. "Oh, this is not good. A spawner which spawns CREEPERS." Jesse said to himself. Suddenly, a creeper approached Jesse and exploded. Jesse was blown up. "Not again." Jesse said. He found a hole nearby and there was a bunch of zombies waiting for Jesse to go down. "My nighmares are becoming real now." Jesse said to himself. He run back in the hallway and he saw Lukas and Petra searching Jesse. |-| Go to the Right Hall = "I must go to the right hall." Jesse said. "Why it is so smelly here? I take a bath earlier." Jesse said to himself. "Why do I say that when I was in the right place. A zombie spawner." Jesse wondered. After Jesse killed the zombies, he destroyed the spawner. "Ha, in your face, zombies!" Jesse said. "Jesse, there you are." Lukas said after being searched with Petra. "Jesse, are you okay?" Petra said to Jesse. "I'm fine." Jesse said. Few skeletons appeared in front of them. "Get ready for round three." Jesse said. Upon killing those skeletons. Jesse's iron sword broke. "Why now?" Jesse getting angry at the iron sword before becoming a mist and gone. "Here!" Lukas throwed a stick to Jesse. "Okay, hopefully it works." Jesse said. After killing those skeletons. Jesse found a button to activate a secret hole in the dungeon. "Wow, we're got our way out." Lukas said. "Too cold..." Petra said. "That's our way out!" Jesse said. "There is an entrance from this dungeon." Jesse said as he looked up into the exit. "What are we waiting for, let's go!" Lukas said. They climed to the ladder until they saw themselves in a snowy mountain. Suddenly, their way back was blocked after the ground shakes. "We must go forward." Lukas said. "Not what you are expected in this place." Jesse said after he read the sign "Welcome to Diamond Hills". "Well, that's weird." Lukas said. "This place give the creeps that I hated to see." Jesse said after he reminds himself of his nightmare. "Just stay calm, Jesse." Petra said to Jesse. "We must find a shelter before the sun sets." Lukas said. "Yes, I can see the sun when there is a strong snowstorm here Lukas, nice idea." Jesse said to Lukas. "You didn't noticed me!", the creepy voice shouted to Jesse. "Don't hide now, Cassie!" Jesse said. Suddenly, the White Pumpkin revealed herself in front of Jesse. "Fine!", Cassie said to Jesse. "So, you are happy now, Jesse. After you leave me in my trap FOR YEARS!" Cassie added. "That's what you have done for your mistakes." Jesse said. "I'll give you a warning this time, if you find a shelter in this place. Don't go." Cassie warned Jesse. "Why?" Jesse said. "Well, I got to admit this, there are two "White Pumpkins in this world, and one of that is ME!" Cassie said. "Well, who is that White Pumpkin who creeps me in my dreams?" Jesse asked. "That "White Pumpkin" in your nightmares isn't me, Jesse.", Cassie replied. "Well.", Jesse wondered. "Bye!", Cassie said as she wears her mask and throws an ender pearl far away. "Wait!", Jesse said before Cassie leave. "... someone lurking in the shadows, with white eyes. Sounds creepy, right, Jesse?" Lukas telled to Jesse. "Yes, very creepy." Jesse said. "Is someone watching at us?" Petra told Jesse. Someone in the darkness appeared from nowhere with white eyes. "Are you scared at me, RIGHT NOW!" as the mysterious person appeared. "Don't scared at me, I'LL HURT YOU MUCH!", he added. "He looks so scary..." Jesse said. "I'M HEROBRINE!", as the mysterious person introduced himself and he took with Petra away. "Petra!" Jesse shouted. "Let's follow him.", Lukas said. "He didn't know who the person who is messing at." Jesse angrily said to himself. "There's something in that way." Lukas said to Jesse. While they are walking, Jesse saw a snowman that is familiar to him. "The Admin!" Jesse shouted to a snowman in the guise of the Admin. "Welcome, trespassers!" Lukas said as he read the sign in the front of a wooden house. "Maybe this is the thing Cassie told us about. "Nevermind, we will have a rest for a day." Jesse said. "You never know what DANGER you entered!", the White Pumpkin said before the story ends. Category:Blog posts